Darkest Hour
by Lacri Osa
Summary: Betrayal was his reason. He gave up his heart to the darkness. What will happen to him? Sequel to Prince of Darkness. Dark!Netto
1. Chapter 1

Yeah...I decided that I was going to destroy my trilogy and make a sequel to _Prince of Darkness_. Meet _Darkest Hour_! This isn't a one-shot, but my Naruto fics are my main concern so this won't be updated a lot...Anyway, I hope you enjoy for those that requested a sequel! This first chapter reintroduces the characters, but it goes by really fast.

* * *

"Is everything in position?" Netto asked.

"Of course everything is in position! Otouto, you are impossible," Saito said, sending Greiga and Falzer into the Net.

"Whatever you say, nii-san. We have to finish this quickly or Kage-sama will kill us!"

"She'll only kill you, my dear otouto."

"But you're linked to me, nii-san," Netto answered as he watched the plan start.

Hikari Netto and his twin brother, Saito, were in an underground room on the outskirts of Dentec. They were working for Tsuki Kage, a girl who was capable of switching between a Navi form and a human form in both the real world and the Net.

"If this works, you'll get your Navi form back," Netto said.

"And you'll get a Navi form," Saito said. "When are you going back, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Netto-kun, you've been gone for two weeks. Although I hated him for agreeing to my deletion, you still have to go back to tou-san for our plan to work."

"I know…But that's stage two of our plan…If stage one works, then what would happen to you?"

"I'll go back into your mind with Greiga and Falzer. It will be an easy way for Kage-sama to contact us both."

Netto smiled. "I guess. But for now, I need sleep. Do you mind…?"

"Iie. Anyway, you need sleep. Now go. As your onii-san, I command you."

"Whatever," Netto said and he walked into the darkness, looking for a place to fall asleep.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Meiru asked.

"I don't know," Tohru replied.

Both of them, as well as a few others, had been searching for Netto. They all felt terrible for deleting Rockman, but they had no other choice. Rockman was becoming dark. A dark Rockman would lead to a dark Netto. And that could never happen.

"Why did you even make me do this?" Yaito asked. "I could get someone else to help."

"We have to do this ourselves," Meiru told her.

"Do what yourselves?" a voice said. They turned around and saw Netto.

"Netto-kun!" Meiru yelled, running up to him. Netto quickly put up his mask and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Yaito asked.

"Getting a new Navi," Netto replied in a sad voice. In reality, it was just Kage in her Navi form, but they didn't need to know that.

"Can we meet him?"

"Actually, I'm a girl," a voice said and a holographic image appeared of the Navi. Overall, she was beautiful. She had a pure black outfit, pure silver eyes, and white hair. Her symbol was the yin and yang symbol. Her outfit was equipped with a sheath, meaning that she was probably best at hand held weapons, like swords. "And my name is Keeper.EXE."

"A girl Navi? Why?" Dekao asked, speaking for the first time.

"So I won't be accused of having my brother for a Navi," Netto replied icily. "I'm going home."

Netto walked down the street quickly, but something dropped out of his PET case. Meiru picked it up and stared at it. She showed it to the others.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tohru asked.

Meiru nodded. "Netto is carrying around Dark Chips. We need to report this to Sci-Lab!"

The others nodded, running to Sci-Lab.

Unknown to them, Saito was watching them from the top of a building. "Stage 1, Part 2, complete," he stated into his communicator.

"Perfect," Kage replied. "Return to Netto. I have something to do."

"Hai."

* * *

"Yuuichiro-san!" (A.N. I really don't know what they call him. Help?)

Hikari Yuuchiro, the creator of Rockman looked up. "Meiru? What do you need?"

"We saw Netto," Meiru replied. She handed him the Dark Chip and heard him gasp. "He dropped that."

"So our fears have come true," Yuuichiro said.

"What fears?" Enzan asked, coming into the room.

"Yes, what fears?" Netto said, making himself known. He smirked. This was too easy.

"Netto!" Yuuichiro yelled, rushing up to him. He was stopped by Keeper.

"Stay away from him. My NetOp has enough on his mind and he doesn't need you bothering him," she said icily. Then she glanced up. "How the hell am I in the real world with no Dimensional Area?"

"Who are you?" Enzan asked, ready to cross-fuse at any moment.

"Enzan stop," Yuuichiro said before turning to Keeper. "This room itself is a dimensional area. Now who is your NetOp?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Keeper replied, laughing. "Now I know why he hates this place. You're all light, fighting for good. And as for who me NetOp is, it's Netto-kun."

Everyone was taken back at her words. "What do you mean?" Enzan asked. "And this time Netto must answer."

"She means that I use Dark Chips. Happy now?" Netto replied, clearly not amused.

"What?!" Yuuichiro yelled. "But why?"

"Isn't it obvious tou-san? It's because the light deleted Rockman and destroyed Saito."

"Demo…" Yuuichiro started to say, but he was interrupted by Keeper.

"Netto-kun, Stage 1, Part 3 complete."

"Arigatou," Netto said to Keeper before turning to the others. "It seems I must leave. Ja ne." Keeper plugged out and Netto jumped out the window. The others went to see if he landed, but it seemed as if he just disappeared.

The real Netto smiled as he watched the monitor. Kage was always good at creating copies and disguises. This was going to be fun.

* * *

You're all hating me right now, aren't you? I made Netto evil, or so it seems...Now the question is why did evreyone think Rockman was becoming dark. Oh well...Poll!

Do you want Kage to show up more as a human or a Navi?


	2. Chapter 2

I finally updated! Here you go!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

* * *

"Talk to Saito or Kage. I'm not your master," Netto said as he designed a battle chip.

"Stop designing that chip! We don't need it anyway," Falzer said.

"The Light Chip will be the easiest way to turn the Net Savers against each other." Netto chuckled. "Sometimes the only way to defeat something it through using what they live for. Send the data for this chip to SciLab and they'll easily start making it. It technically has no precautions…"

"Then what's the catch?" Greiga asked.

"Too much of a good thing," Netto replied. "The darkness corrupts instantly because of its power. Light slowly corrupts the user, and soon they will end up with only one point of view. They will destroy anyone without that point of view."

"A very good plan, otouto," Saito replied. "Of course, it needs a little extra."

"What are thinking, aniki?"

"Add information on cross-fusion. Lose both the Navi and the NetOp."

"Brilliant. I'll get straight to doing that."

"Let me finish it up. You have to go out, don't you?"

"Yeah," Netto replied as he turned to Greiga and Falzer. "Want to go cause some destruction?"

The two beasts smirked and virtualized. Keeper glared at them and then nodded to Netto. The dark NetOp left as his brother watched his retreating form.

'Soon, otouto, you will finally be happy,' Saito thought and he started looking through the designs that Netto made for the Light Chip. 'Interesting.'

* * *

"What are we supposed to do, Meijin-san?" Enzan asked.

"No need for formalities. And I have no idea. Cross-fusing would most likely bring back Dark Blues."

"Which means you're both at my mercy," Netto replied, walking in.

"Where do you come from?" Enzan asked.

"I came from outside," Netto replied as if it was obvious.

Meijin, who had not been informed of Netto going dark, look confused. "What is going on here?"

"I created this dark dimensional area that you are standing in right now. Part of the knowledge I gained by turning dark," Netto said and Keeper appeared before him. "You have no choice, Enzan. Cross-fuse or die."

"You wouldn't dare," Enzan replied.

"I might, but at the moment, I'm not controlling Keeper. And if you turn to your screens, you would see two beasts destroying IPC," Netto replied, laughing.

"And I suppose they belong to you, as well," Enzan said. Meijin still had not recovered from his shock.

"No. They work for an acquaintance of mine," Netto said.

"An acquaintance…That's a good way to put it," Keeper said as she activated a Dark Chip. She turned to Enzan. "What are you going to do now?"

The dark dimensional area not only affected cross-fused Navis, but the NetOp as well, causing them to take Netto's side. And this was permanent.

Enzan shuddered under her gaze. He had only one choice and he didn't even know the consequences of doing it. He was about to cross-fuse when he was stopped by Meijin.

"Don't." He turned to Netto. "Why are you doing this?"

"As I told my tou-san, the light betrayed me so I went to the darkness. You people don't understand what you're working for anymore," Netto stated. "Keeper, destroy all the files here. Then destroy the lab."

"It will be my pleasure," Keeper said with a smirk as she summoned her daggers. "This will be fun." She quickly destroyed SciLab, Enzan doing nothing to stop her.

Keeper pouted. "You should have fought." She returned to the Net and the dimensional area was deactivated, leaving both SciLab and IPC destroyed.

"Enjoy the light," Netto replied before leaving.

"What is he talking about? What light?" Enzan questioned.

"I really don't know. We're just lucky that there was nobody else here. I think you should go look for survivors at your company," Meijin replied.

"Hai, Meijin-san."

* * *

"Then let me disguise you!" Keeper yelled, turning into her human form.

"Kage, he's allergic to your disguises," Saito said. "And I'm finished with the chip, otouto."

Kage pouted. "That's not nice. I was the one who saved your soul, wasn't I?"

"And you left aniki with the 'annoyance duo' as aniki calls them," Netto replied.

"And the 'annoyance duo' are the ones who are helping you with your plans," Kage replied.

"How come you always win these arguments?" Netto asked.

"Because I'm arguing with two bakas," Kage replied. "Now for your memory technique…"

"What memory technique?" Saito asked.

"We're going to try to use the dark dimensional areas to switch the memories of those who know that I went dark," Netto replied.

"Stage 2, already? So that means I can return to Navi form?" Saito said. At Kage's nod, he plugged into the Net.

"So when do we go and replace their memories?" Netto asked.

"How about now?" Kage replied, shifting into Keeper.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Does Hikari enjoy annoying us?" Enzan asked.

"Actually, Enzan, its more fun watching you try to rebuild your company," Netto said from a corner of the room. He held a remote in one hand and a computer in the other.

"Hikari, what is the purpose of making us meet at a dismantled SciLab?"

"Tell me, does anyone notice something about the people I have gathered here?"

They all thought about their connections, but it was Meiru who figured it out. "We know that you're dark!"

"Yes. Now I just have to press some controls and activate this program and you're memories will be replaced with the programmed memories that I'm giving you!" Netto replied with a smile.

"That's impossible, Hikari," Enzan said, narrowing his eyes.

Netto laughed. "Hikari. The irony of my surname. And it's quite possible. The same way it's possible for a fourteen year old boy to create all these things." And with a click of a button, black, digital lightning struck his gathered guests, replacing their memories of him, Keeper, Greiga, and Falzer.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I know it's short, but this is necessary for the story. The next chapters will be longer. I promise!

Now that you've read, you shall review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I've updated. Once again, most characters are OOC, beware of my OC, and I don't own Rockman. Enjoy.

* * *

"Netto, I challenge you to a net battle!" Dekao yelled from across the school yard. It had been a week since the memory change and things were going according to plan. The Hikari brothers' plan, anyway.

Netto turned around and glared at Dekao. "I remember telling you that Keeper was not built for net-battling!"

"But you can't just quit net-battling, Netto! It's your life! And I haven't beaten you yet!" Dekao replied.

"Net-battling was once my life, but that was when I had Rockman. He is no longer here, so I see no reason to net-battle."

"And that's the reason why I'm not a Navi made for net-battling, right Netto-kun?" Keeper added, her holographic form appearing on Netto's shoulder. She turned to Netto. "Netto-kun, you have to go meet him now, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Netto said, chucking a bit. "Ja ne, Dekao!" Netto walked away from the school, a dark smirk forming on his face as he got farther away.

Keeper watched Netto's expression change and knew that both he and his brother would do anything for this plan to succeed. Even if it meant losing their souls…

* * *

"Otouto! What are you doing?" Saito asked, standing in the corner of the room.

"Nii-san, I am just trying to resurrect a Navi. Why are you here? If otou-san finds you here, we'd have to do another memory switch," Netto replied, turning around to look at his brother.

"You know what I mean, Netto," Saito whispered, moving to sit on the bed. "Why do you look like that?"

Netto and Saito were originally opposites in mind and spirit, but ever since that incident, they seemed exactly the same. They could no longer be told apart. Netto's once hazel colored eyes were now a pale shade of orange and looked nearly white. The same could be said for Saito's once emerald colored eyes. Their hair, once a chocolate brown color, was now a dark red color. The only difference between them was what they liked to wear. Whereas Saito preferred to wear deep colored clothing, Netto would usually wear black and burgundy. However, ever since the plan had begun to take place, Netto started wearing deep colored clothing.

"Nobody is home," Keeper replied for Netto, who had gone back to his computer. She preferred to be in her Navi form, although that meant it was impossible for her to come to the real world.

"That doesn't mean he should be looking like that."

"You shouldn't be here," Netto replied.

"Nobody knows who I am. You could easily say that I was someone you met during the two weeks you were missing for," Saito muttered, but he did as his brother advised, switching to his Navi form to provide an easy escape.

Saito's Navi form, which he had just revived, had completely changed. The only thing that would make people know that he was Rockman was his insignia. Overall, his general appearance had slightly been altered. His eyes and hair had changed to his true coloring of pale orange and deep red. His body structure was still the same. The only thing that was greatly changed was his outfit. The once blue outfit was now a deep brown color with pale red linings. At his waist there were two small, crimson sheaths which held his handheld daggers. The overall design of his Navi form was similar to Rockman's original form, but not similar enough to recognize him as Rockman.

Netto smiled at his brother's form. He hadn't been able to transform into his Navi form yet, but he wondered what it would be like. Kage and Saito had built it while he was working on his Light Chips and refused to let him see it.

"Otouto, who are you trying to revive anyway?" Saito asked.

"I have no idea, actually. I found the data floating around the Undernet and decided to see if I could revive it. The basic data is there, but all the memory and personality data is gone, so I could rebuild this Navi into the perfect Navi for you to use." Netto looked over at his brother, and he then got up. "I'm going to bed. Oyasumi nasai, onii-san."

Saito watched as his brother turned off the computer and replied, "Oyasumi nasai, otouto."

* * *

Enzan was never one for listening to his hunches. He preferred to do things as they were meant to be done. Yet something kept telling him that something was wrong.

"Kuso!" Enzan yelled slamming his hands onto the desk.

"Enzan-sama, are you okay?" Blues asked.

"I don't know, Blues. I don't know."

Blues was about to reply when he got a message from Meijin. "Enzan-sama, you are needed at SciLab. A beast seems to be attacking."

"Gives me something to help get my mind off that thing," Enzan muttered, quickly leaving IPC.

* * *

"So, when will the plan truly begin?" Keeper asked.

"It already has. Greiga will be attacking the newly rebuilt SciLab. Before he completes his job, Falzer will come in and try to stop him. Nearly being deleted, Falzer gives the Net Saviors the gift of the Light Chip. And chaos will ensue," Netto replied, looking out the window. "Saito has already set it up. The battle should be finished by now."

They were in an abandoned building by the docks. Netto wanted to feel the breath of the sea, so he had wandered here. After standing by the docks, Netto noticed a figure going into one of the warehouses. He had followed him and ended up in his exact position, the man gone.

"And when will you switch?"

"Soon, I suppose. Otou-san wishes to examine you, by the way. It's your decision. If you don't want to be examined, you don't need to be."

"Its fine, Netto. If you don't let me be examined, then our plan may end up being ruined in the beginning. They would suspect something."

"They want me to become a Net Savior again," Netto stated.

"Would that help your plan?" Keeper asked.

"Yes."

"Then do it. They won't give you anything dangerous, most likely research topics. As long as they don't try to make you cross-fuse with me, it'll work out and speed up your plan."

"You're right. I'll have to speak to onii-san about it."

Keeper nodded as she switched to her human form. Moving to sit across from Netto, she let the breeze from the sea take control of her and she fell into a deep sleep, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I personally like this darker Netto. But that's me.

Now that you've read, please review!


End file.
